Memories of a Pharaoh
by Jadeyuy
Summary: Yami is slowly regaining his memories, and Yugi and co. are doing everything in thier power to help him. But is it possible that a duel with someone who knows about his past help can him? What important memory does he still have yet to recover?
1. Rainfall

jadeyuy: Hallu everyone! This is my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic  
  
and...well...I know where its leading...but I dont know how to get  
  
there. So please bare with me...please  
  
Oh! And guess what? I own Yu-gi-oh! MMMWWWAAAHAHAHAA!!  
  
If you believed me, please go look the word gullible in the  
  
dictionary and put it on your review....  
  
I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH!! If I did, I probably wouldn't be waiting my  
  
time writing fanfiction. I would be sitting in my pool with a Yami  
  
floaty; calling for room service with a man I nicknamed...i  
  
dunno...bakura?; drinking shadow relm lemonade...and....I COULD go  
  
on....but I wont for your guys sake.  
  
Oh, and to clear things up...  
  
Yami Yugi= Yami  
  
Yami Bakura= Bakura  
  
Bakura= Ryou  
  
" talking "  
  
' thinking ' (which will frequently happen DURING what they are  
  
saying...get it?)  
  
/ Yugi to Yami /  
  
// Yami to Yugi//  
  
Ryou to Bakura  
  
Bakura to Ryou  
  
* indicates what they are doing during a sentence*  
  
(A/N means author note! )  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
***********************************************  
Memories....there was so much he didn't know, so much he  
  
needed to find. His pain was much more than the others think.  
  
There was so much he didn't let them know. But could you blame  
  
him? Yugi was fussy enough as it was, and his friends have worked  
  
hard enough for him already. How could he ask them to do more  
  
favors for him?  
  
"Yami!" A familiar voice came from behind him. He didn't  
  
even bother to turn around, he just sighed.  
  
"Yes Yugi? Is there something that you needed?" His  
  
monotone voice returned to his concerned hikari.  
  
"It's raining...dont you want to come inside? We are about  
  
to have dinner." Yugi stepped out from the door and closed it.  
  
It was just then that Yami noticed that he was soaked. No  
  
wonder Yugi was concerned for him. "I'll come in for dinner if it  
  
pleases you. But let me stay out a little longer. I enjoy the  
  
rain. We didn't have it much in ancient Egypt, that I can  
  
remember, and it soothes me."  
  
/ Alright Yami...don't get sick, okay?/  
  
// I wont, aibou.//  
  
Yugi stepped back inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
Yami looked up at the sky unbothered by the rain that fulled his  
  
eyes and ran down his face. ' Remember..huh?' He was sick of not  
  
remembering. Sure, he has actually regained many of his memories,  
  
but he knew there was still many things missing. He remembered his  
  
mother, vaguely of course. She appeared in his dreams several  
  
times since the end of battle city. She gave him courage. But what  
  
of other possible family members? His father? A sibling? He  
  
remembered Seth and Isis, but that is only becuase of thier  
  
presence in Yugi's time. But what of other people?  
  
Friends...perhaps?  
  
He looked back down and sighed. 'Well, one thing is for  
  
sure, I'll never find out more by just sitting here out in the  
  
rain'. He stood up slowly and stiffly walked back into the house.  
  
(A/N Hey, I've tried walking in clothes that are completely  
  
wet...you really are stiff!!) Yugi was there to greet him as he  
  
walked up the stairs to change his clothes. When he was finished  
  
he returned downstairs and began their dinner.  
  
"How was school Yugi?" Grandpa broke the uneasy silence  
  
that was forming. Yugi looked up from his dinner plate.  
  
"You already asked me that earlier today and I told you  
  
grandpa."  
  
"Excuse me for trying to start a conversation." he laughed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Yami? You are sure quiet today. Are you alright? You were  
  
out long enough in the rain to make you sick." Grandpa asked  
  
concerned.  
  
Yami refrained himself from growling as the constantly  
  
asked question. "I'm just fine Grandpa. I just like the rain."  
  
"Whatever fills your bucket."  
  
Dinner was soon over and the three headed off to bed.  
  
Seeing how there was not enough room in the house for a guest  
  
room, Yami and Yugi shared a room. Yugi, of course, slepted oh his  
  
bed, and Yami had a little mat set up for him in the corner when  
  
he decided to sleep outside his puzzle (which was regularly). Even  
  
though Yugi protested and begged grandpa to get and extra bed,  
  
Yami insisted that he was fine. And he really was, he had enough  
  
of a life time sleeping in a kings bed, the floor was what he felt  
  
he deserved anyway.  
  
"Night Yami." Yugi muttered softly when he shut off the  
  
lamp and snuggled into the covers. Yami layed there for a moment  
  
listening to his breathing before finally falling asleep.  
  
********************************************  
  
jadeyuy: Okay! This chapter really has not to much importance to  
  
the story, but I just wanted you to get a good look at what I  
  
imagine Yami's and Yugi's life and relationship is like. Its more  
  
of a prologue (am I spelling it right?). Anyway....is it good so  
  
far? I am to lazy to proof read it...please ignore the spelling  
  
errors! (unless I continually get them wrong...Ive never been much  
  
of a speller). 


	2. Just a Dream?

AAAAAAAHHHH!! The last chapter was absolutly horrible!!!! I just re-read it and I can't bear it!! I am so sorry guys! No wonder I don't have any reviews!!  
  
Jadeyuy: *takes bite of candy bar* Thank you for the review Kanatasha! You're the only one so far!  
  
Jade's dictionary!: Yes, I have a dictionary of my own. I tend to make up words as some people do. So, if you come accross a word that you dont know the meaning, or if you KNOW it doesnt exsists...laugh at it or ask me about it.  
  
One more thing. I have read summeries of Yu-gi-oh manga and know what actually happened in Egypt. But I'll probably change the story a bit and add a bit of my imagination. If you REALLY want to know what happened, go to .  
  
Okay, its chapter two! Heehee....I actually have no idea whats going to happen in this chapter...so hang on tight while I write it as I go!  
  
REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!  
  
************************************************* pretty stars (  
The brilliant burning of the sunlight began to make its way into his slumbering eyelides as he slowly become aware of his surroundings. He relaxed and let himself flow into wakefulness when he begun to realize a detail that was a bit defferent than he remembered before. It didnt get this hot in Japan! Especailly in the early hours of the day!  
  
This suddenly realizment jerked him completley awake and into alertfullness. It was then that it occured to him that he was not in his bed made up of a simple mat and a blanket anymore, but a large gracious bed under silk off-white sheets and a pillow that he found he wasnt to fond of (A/N okay, pillows in the old day were CRAP! I know! I always go to these pioneer museams feel them! AAAHH!! And this is almost 4,000 years before! Did they have pillows of sorts?) due to its uncomfortablness. 'Wait a minute...this is familiar...'. Yami abruptly sat up and observed his surroundings. This was ancient Egypt! What was he doing here?  
  
"Your majesty.." A voice called from outside his massive doors. He raised an ear at the familiar sound (A/N does that make him sound like a rabbit? I dont care, it sounds good). Was that who he thought it was?  
  
"Your majesty." He said again and the doors opened to reviel a tall brawny man...Seto Kaiba!! "Are you awake?"  
  
It took a minute to pull himself together. Yes, he remembered now. Back during Battle City it had been revieled by Isis that Kaiba had indeed been one of his preists.  
  
"Err...yes...I am awake." He bit his lip as he crawled out of the bed *with much effort* (A/N I would have trouble getting out of a bed THAT big), and stood before the preist uneasily. 'What is going on!'  
  
"Your majesty, the attack against Bakura failed once more., an-" None of this was reaching Yami's ears for he began to hear another voice. Its exquiset sound reached his ears as a soft ringing bell rejoicing the coming of springtime as it sang its song as elegent as the birds. Seth began to notice his majesty's attention was elswhere and he stopped.  
  
Yami, noticing this, turned to him. "What..what is this song I hear? It is so familiar to me." (A/N the dubbed version of this show makes Yami sound so proper. So, I'll just keep it that way when he is around other people besides himself).  
  
"I sure hope it is familiar to you. It is your mother's song." Seth replied in his usual smuggish tone. But Yami also caught a bit of peaceful sound in it also. He wasn't surprised, though. Who could feel otherwise with such a beautiful voice and calming words. But something was different. It didnt seem the same as his mothers.  
  
"She works hard at it. But I don't think she'll ever replace her." Seth said and then he left the room.  
  
"Who replace her?" Yami asked alarmed as he escaped out into the hall also. He gasped...it wasn't the hall!  
  
"Bel-Um-Fal, my son." A loud voice reached his ears as he looked down the hall to find a tall, thin woman who's beauty resembled that of a red rose in a morning of a winter storm...his mother.  
  
"My son. Why haven't you kept your promise?"  
  
Yami stared dumbfounded down the hall at her confused. "A promise? What promise?"  
  
She didn't respond. Then suddenly without notice, beneith him the ground began to shake almost throwing him to the ground. The sky darkened, and a storm came upon Egypt within seconds. Yami froze in terror to the familar action and tried to think of a way out of what was happening. 'The shadow realm...it was....'  
  
"Mother!" he cried out for her only to realize that she had dissapeared...and he was left alone.  
  
"Yami?" A voice suddenly sounded, seemingly above him. "Yami!"  
  
He tried to answer the distressed voice, but he suddenly found himself enfulged in a dark blackness (A/N dark was kinda redundent) as he began to thrash about wildly to get away from it.  
  
"Yami! Yami!"  
  
It was then suddenly that the blackness began to dissapear and a blurred face appeared above him.  
  
"Yami! Are you okay?"  
  
"Wha-?" He found it harder to speak and the face was slowly coming into focus. It was the concerned face of his own hikari, his aibou.  
  
"Yugi?" He mananged to say as he tried to sit up. Yugi continued to hold his arms tightly, nearly crying.  
  
"Oh Yami! What happened? Are you alright? I woke up to find you thrashing in your sleep and whimpering (A/N can you guys see Yami wimpering?), so I came over and-oh! It was so awful!"  
  
Yami leaned over to hug his hikari in comfort. Though the truth was he really was the one that needed it the most. The dream...it confused him greatly. Could is possibly be another memory? What was his mother trying to tell him?  
  
"Yes, I am alright, Yugi." He patted his back. "It was just a dream concerning the shadow realm. Lets go back to sleep."  
  
"As long as your alright." Yugi half heartedly smiled. Within moments of thier talk, everything was the way it was and Yugi was asleep again. Yami found it hard to sleep again as he layed there in deep thought. 'What could it have ment?'  
  
Is this chapter shorter than the last? It seems like it  
  
That's the end of this chapter. I have no interest of proof reading it so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. If your confused...review and ask me. If your not....REVIEW ANYWAY!!!  
  
jadeyuy 


	3. Downtown

What is it that I have to do to get reviews?!?! I guess no one likes my story. Oh well...I'll keep doing it anyway....  
  
Thanx Yugi Muto for your review!  
  
"Grrr!!!" on the rest of you that have read and NOT reviewed!  
  
Okay, a little about whats going on....I got to watched Rurouni Kenshin and that series is so AWESOME!!! AAH!! I LOVE IT! I've only seen the first 11 episodes...and it bugs me that I can't see more! If anyone knows where I can download more episodes please tell me! Oh, also, I watched some Fushigi Yuugi OAV's and the bus specail is so hiliarious! I love it! Nuriko fan forever!  
  
Oh, for all those that may question....No, this story is not yaoi in any way. But please, those who are fans don't stop reading....please!! I think of the relationship between Yugi and Yami that of extremely close brothers. They're even better than brothers cause they don't argue!  
  
On with the story I guess...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The morning came a little quicker than Yugi had wished for, unfortunetly. He opened his eyes to see Yami still asleep on his mat, and sighed. Yami was usually awake before him. He guessed that the nightmare he had last night kept him up for sometime longer than himself. 'Poor Yami'.  
  
As he crawled out of bed a stretched out his tired muscles. Good thing it was Saturday, cause he really didn't feel like school at the moment....come to think of it, when was he ever really in the mood for school?  
  
He heard a quiet moan from Yami, indicating that the former phaoroh was awakening from his slumber. As he did, he rose from the bed slowly and looked over at Yugi surprised.  
  
"Yugi, what are doing awake so early?"  
  
Yugi couldn't stifle the laugh, so he whinced in pain as it shot through him during his stretch (A/N ever laughed while you were stretching? THAT HURTS!). "Yami! It's almost 10! You slept in!"  
  
"Ten?" Yami asked quizzically. How could he have slept in so late? Stupid dream...  
  
"Do you want to go to the arcade today, Yami?" Yugi suddenly asked. Yugi decided that in order for Yami to get his mind off of the stressful things going on, they had to get out and do something.  
  
"Maybe." Yami mummbled getting out of his bed. Then with a small stretch he headed downstairs with Yugi trailing behind.  
  
"Morning Yugi!" Grandpa smiled as he continued to stir the batter to the pancakes. He then noticed Yami and smiled. "Morning to you to, Yami."  
  
"Morning Grandpa!" Yugi replied as they sat down at the table, while Yami just nodded. The silently listened to Grandpa stir when the phone suddenly rang. Yugi, quickly getting up, answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Ya, Joey, whats up?"  
  
"It's kinda boring around here, I was wondering if you wanted to go some place or somethin."  
  
"Sure, I was trying to talk Yami into going to the arcade. Do you mind doing what he wants to do?"  
  
"No! Not at all! As long as it's something."  
  
"Okay, meet us downtown in an hour, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Yugi hung up the phone and turned to the confused yami. "Where do you want to go today, Yami?"  
  
Yami shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care, aibou."  
  
"What sounds fun?"  
  
"Yugi...I have no idea what you even have here in Domino. How am I suppose to choose?"  
  
"You know whats here. Tea took you around."  
  
"Not everywhere."  
  
"Stop arguing and choose Yami!"  
  
Yami sat for a moment and shook his head. "The zoo?"  
  
"The zoo?"  
  
"I told you, I don't care."  
  
"Look, we'll decided together. Lets head downtown."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As they left the house, a figure loomed down the street, hidden from the duelists site. He smiled as he saw them left and quietly followed them.  
  
--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
This was short crappy and pointless.....but it had to be done. 


	4. The Mysterious Man

Okay, I know I've been kinda slacking off on this story. But I'm kinda involved in my Ronin Warriors story right now. Can you blame me?  
  
Blue September: Yeah, this story isn't going to be a romance really, but there is still some in it (in later chapters). I just wanted to clarify that it wasn't yaoi. Cause I was reading it to my friend, and she told me it sounded like Yami and Yugi had something going on...they don't. Not in the series, and not in my story either.  
  
Yami-Yugi: Thanx, I plan to (  
  
Angel-OTA: Thats a long name you got. Thanks for your review! And heres another chappie like you asked!  
  
Strangelilgirl: Glad you enjoyed!  
  
Thanks for previous reviews that I haven't answered to. I just started on this chap. Review and I'll reply!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
They arrived downtown to see Joey waving at them from a distance. He ran up to them and smiled.  
  
"So, what did you guys decide on doing?"  
  
Yugi refrained from rolling his eyes. "Yami has refused to choose the destination of our journey."  
  
Yami refrained a growl at him. "I told you I don't care."  
  
Joey decided to break the tension going on between the two and spoke up. "Well, maybe we can go to the museam, the aqauriam, I'm sick of the arcade, lets not do that...."  
  
Yugi was suddenly torn away from listening to his friend when he felt a wave of suspistion pass through his brain from Yami.  
  
/Yami, what is it?/ He turned to see Yami as he twisted abruptly to look behind them.  
  
//Someone has followed us.//  
  
/What?!?/ Yugi twirled to look in the direction Yami was looking, which caused Joey to stop.  
  
"Hey, whats going on guys??-Whao!" He jumped up freaked when he saw that lay before them was a mysterious figure with a smirk on his face. Yami looked curiously at him while Yugi stepped closer to him for protection. (A/N Did I just make Yugi seem really whimpy? Sorry if I did, I don't think of him that way)  
  
"What do you want?" Yami asked confidenly towards the man. The figure stood there a moment before turning around and walking away, motioning them to follow.  
  
"What do we do?" Yugi asked his counter-part, confused at what just happened. "Do you know him?"  
  
"No, but I want to know who he is." Yami said as he started after him.  
  
"Hey!" Joey caught up to him. "You may be walking into a trap of some sorce! If someone asked me to follow him, its nothing. But since he asked YOU to follow him, that means there something fishy going on. Because nothing with you is normal."  
  
"Thanks for your vote of confidence that I can become that way." Yami ignored him and continued to follow him with Yugi and Joey behind him.  
  
The man had led them into small wharehouse that was just beyond the sea's dock (A/N can they see china from there?). After following him inside, the man turned around to face them.  
  
"Hello Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler...and the great and mighty former Pharaoh." He chuckled slightly.  
  
The three gasped. "How do you know our names?"  
  
"That isn't that important is it?" He smiled. "Let me interduce myself. I am Benjamin Crawford (A/N Yes, I know I used Peggie's Japanese last name, it just fits his) and I work for Industrial Illustions. I believe you are famliar with that name?"  
  
"Industrial Illustions! Who isn't?" Joey sneered. "We already beat Pegasus, so you can kiss any duels that involve a catch goodbye!"  
  
"Oh, a catch?" He laughed and walked up to them. "No, this has no catch. Yes, I do wish to duel with you. But you will benifit, I assure you. Do you accept?"  
  
"On what terms? What benifit?" Yami asked suspisious.  
  
"I was waiting for that." He smirked. "You see, you probably haven't heard, but Industrial Illustions have made new cards for the first time since you beat Master Pegasus. And I have them here in my deck. The winner of this fight will walk away with a new card. So, basically, if you win Yami, you can choose a card from my deck for free. But if you lose, then you go home with nothing. See...there is no catch. It is just for your benifit."  
  
Yami stood there for a moment in thought and Yugi and Joey waited in silence. Then he spoke up.  
  
"Okay, I accept your challenge. But I warn you, if something happens that we did not agree to, I will send you to the shadow relam with no mercy."  
  
He nodded and grinned holding a hand out to shake Yami's. "Believe me, nothing else will happen. Nothing that I plan for."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Finally! Man! This chapter took forever! Well, I was reading spoilers for Rurouni Kenshin to...oh well....I didn;t proof read it, so sorry for the mistakes!! 


End file.
